REFERENCE TO RELATED PUBLICATIONS
The present invention was registered in the United States Patent and Trademark Office under the Document Disclosure Program. The date received was Jul. 19, 1993 and the registration number is 335,806.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to defensive weapons for law enforcement officers. More specifically, it relates to a defensive weapon having two distal ends comprising striking or battering surfaces, which also serve as hand grips and hand/arm protectors, and, additionally, has extended between these two distal ends a generally cylindrical necked central portion covered by a rotatable sleeve to prevent an attacker from gripping the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Law enforcement officers on the street are forced to react to a mind boggling array of situations. From baby-sitting to apprehending armed suspects, the duties expected of them are various and cannot be predicted. In situations where the life of the officer or any surrounding civilians is not in danger and yet a suspect needs to be subdued, the most common device available for the subjugation of the person is the "night stick". Another, more recently developed tool is the baton-like device with the rotatable side mounted handle. In the use of both of these devices, one of the drawbacks is that serious injury can be caused the suspect when the device is swung to subdue, due to the high speed attained by the distal end of the device. In many well known cases, lawsuits have been instigated by suspects for use of unnecessary force during apprehension, and these have led to large settlements. What is needed, then, is a device for use by police officers and the like that serves the purpose of protecting the officer, while, when used properly, cannot impose accidental serious injury on the person who is either attacking the officer or being subdued by them. In a search conducted in this field, a number of patents were found that relate to applicant's present invention and they are discussed hereinafter.
First is U.S. Pat. No. 897,201 issued to James T. Gannon on Aug. 25, 1908. In this disclosure there is taught a flexible policeman's club that includes a stiff handle with a rod located in a central longitudinal bore. This rod has a cone shaped extension that cooperates with a plurality of balls or spheres forward thereof in the flexible portion of the club such that the automatic return of the club is assured from the flexed position. This is clearly unlike applicant's present invention in that no hand guard or guards are disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,398 issued on Oct. 8, 1963 to Milton Allen Gowdet there is disclosed a police weapon wherein a central knurled grip area has adjacent to both of its sides an annular V-shaped groove and, beyond that, a pair of sharp pointed ends. This is clearly unlike the present invention in that neither a guard or guards, as discussed above, is disclosed.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,226 issued to Paul D. Starett on Mar. 16, 1976. This discloses a police club wherein an elongate stick having a circular cross section has a protruding annular shoulder to both keep the club from slipping in the officer's belt and also to prevent objects from sliding down the club and hitting the officer's hand. This is unlike applicant's invention in that, as in the two patents discussed above, there is no surrounding guard for the gripping hand.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,398 issued on Jun. 11, 1985 to Franklin J. Swartz discloses a police baton that is designed to be gripped in the center. This in itself makes it dissimilar from applicant's present invention.
Although certain similarities between the prior patents, directed generally toward solving the aforementioned problem, and the instant invention are seen to exist, it is believed the unique novel features and improvements herein rise to the level of patentable distinction. For example, none of the prior art is suitable for use as a baton providing complete protection for the hands as well as twist prevention means.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.